Angel
by Swag Joker
Summary: "Hyung kau tahu kan iblis dan malaikat tidak akan bisa bersatu?" / B.A.P Fanfiction special #BAP1004 / DaeJaeLo / RNR please? sorry kalau ada typo / Joker is back


_Kisah hidupku di surga bahkan lebih nista dari kehidupan seorang Paris yang ingin membunuh Romeo hanya untuk memiliki Juliet yang jelas hanya mencintai Romeo. _

_Bahkan lebih jahat dari seorang penyihir yang ada di setiap dongeng._

_Karena keegoisanku aku sudah menjadi sama dengan manusia yang dipenuhi nafsu untuk menguasai dan hati seperti iblis yang ingin menang sendiri._

_._

_._

_Angel_

_Namanya Choi Junhong. Dia seperti seorang bayi yang terperangkap didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki berusia 17 tahun._

_Yah.. Dia meninggal si usia yang sangat muda._

* * *

"Youngjae hyung~ Zitao ge mengerjaiku lagi hyung," rengeknya. Pipinya yang putih bersih bagaikan salju kini memerah karena malu atau kesal yang menjadi satu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi bayi besar ini. "Biarkan saja, Zitao gege itu sayang padamu makanya dia mengerjaimu," jelasku. Junhong mengerjapkan matanya. Mengusir cairan bening yang tadi hinggap di kelopak matanya yang lembut bagaikan beludru.

"Benarkah?" tanya-nya. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Hyung kalau begitu ayo bermain~ Mereka sedang berkumpul di tepi sungai~" ajaknya riang. Sepasang sayap putih terbentang dan terkepak membuat tubuh mungil itu terbang dan menari bersama angin. Dan aku hanya tersenyum mengikutinya.

* * *

_Dia sangat perhatian kepada semua orang dan terlebih padaku, tapi entah sejak kapan.. Aku mulai merasakan yang namanya iri dan cemburu.. Melihat mereka lebih memperhatikan Junhong daripada diriku ini._

* * *

"Junhong-ah kemari baby~ Noona habis memasak cookies," panggil Jieun noona. Malaikat perempuan tercantik disini.

Junhong hanya mengangguk sambil berlari menghampiri Jieun seperti bayi menghampiri permen.

"Jae-ah kau juga boleh ikut," ajaknya sambil tersenyum kemudian menggandeng Junhong yang meloncat kegirangan.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati diriku menghela nafas beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku... Menghela nafas.. Seolah olah kecewa.

* * *

_Dan perasaan cemburu dan iri itu berkembang menjadi perasaan benci._

* * *

"Youngjae hyung.. Apa kau pergi keperbatasan lagi?" tanya Junhong lirih saat dia memasuki kamarku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Sesuatu didalam diriku memaksa untuk tidak menjawab.

"Ayah akan marah jika dia tahu kalau kau pergi ke perbatasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan'nya'," ujar Junhong lagi.

* * *

_Dan hanya satu ucapan yang keluar dari bibirku yang sangat aku sesalkan hingga sekarang._

* * *

"Ini bukan urusanmu Junhong, urusi urusanmu sendiri,"

Dan tak lama kemudian Junhong keluar dari kamarku tanpa suara sedikitpun.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mulai merasa perasaan benci ini semakin menguar dan membara._

* * *

"Hyung! Sudah ku bilang jangan temui iblis itu lagi hyung! Kau tahu kan ayah sangat marah jika dia tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengannya," tegas Junhong dengan suara bergetar.

Aku hanya memandangnya sinis.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan? Melapor? Lakukan saja, memangnya kau berani?"

Junhong bungkam. Dan entah aku merasa senang dia bungkam.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku. Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Urusan Daehyun dan aku bukan urusanmu,"

* * *

_Yah aku menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang iblis yang menjaga perbatasan antara duniaku dan dunianya. Ketampannanya.. _

_Rayuannya.. _

_Membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sehingga tanpa sadar.. Aku jauh lebih memilihnya daripada Junhong yang notabene selalu bersamaku sejak dulu.. Aku jauh lebih memilih orang yang berbeda dariku daripada orang yang satu bangsa denganku.._

* * *

"Hyung... Kau tahukan... Iblis dan malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.. Salah satu dari kalian akan mati jika hubungan kalian diketahui Ayah.. "

Aku berjalan menghampiri Junhong dan mencengkram bajunya.

"Sudah ku bilang urusi urusanmu sendiri. Jangan sok baik dan perhatian denganku. Atau jangan-jangan... Kau juga menyukai Daehyun?!" tuduhku. Junhong membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak hyung! Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya lagipula aku selalu berada dirumah!" belanya. Aku hanya kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu akan aku bawa dia kerumah. Dan kita lihat apa Ayah akan mengetahuinya atau tidak,"

* * *

_Dan kemudian malam itu aku mengajak Daehyun kerumah, lebih tepatnya kamarku. Dimana puncaknya kami saling berbagi kehangatan dengan erangan dan desahan kenikmatan duniawi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Derit ranjang dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu dimana.. Aku melanggar peraturan surga.. Dimana setelah itu hidup dan matiku... Akan ada dipengadilan._

_Dan saat aku keluar mengantar Daehyun, mataku menangkap segenang air ditepi ambang pintu kamarku._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Junhong tidak pernah muncul lagi dikamarku atau pun dihadapanku. Entah rasa bahagia karena Junhong tidak mengganggu lagi dan rasa hampa bahwa dia tidak berada untuk disisinya sampai suatu saat.. Aku mengandung,_

* * *

Rasa kulit pipiku seperti terbakar saat tamparan dari ayah menyapa pipiku.

Hari ini adalah sejarah sekali seumur hidup dimana God dan Lucifer berada dalam ruang pengadilan untuk mengadiliku dan Daehyun atas perbuatan yang kami lakukan. Mataku menangkap sosok Junhong dan menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Kau.. yang mengadu bukan?" bentakku. Junhong hanya menatapku kosong. Tidak seperti Junhong yang biasa.

"Kau sudah bilang padaku untuk tidak ikut campur urusanmu. Dan sudah aku lakukan, bukan aku yang mengadu, tapi semua yang ada disini mengetahui semuanya," jawabnya datar.

Hatiku mencelos, separah itukah yang aku lakukan dengan Daehyun akhir-akhir ini?

Aku merasakan Daehyun menggenggam tanganku dan menariku menjauhi Junhong.

* * *

_Rasanya saat diadili itu begitu menegangkan.. Ingin rasanya aku mati sekarang._

* * *

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh?" ucapan Junhong membuat aku dan seluruh malaikat dan iblis yang menghadiri sidang itu menatapnya.

"Dia sedang hamil dan didalam kandungannya ada kehidupan lain walaupun sudah dipastikan itu adalah anak peranakan," Junhong berucap lagi.

Setetes air mataku keluar.

Ketika hakim mengetuk palu tanda sidang sudah selesai dan kedua tangan Junhong dan sayap putihnya itu diikat.

Setetes lagi keluar ketika Daehyun menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan ucapan Junhong terngiang ditelingaku.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang membutuhkan ku lagi disini. Aku hanya seorang bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun,"

* * *

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku menyadari segala yang aku perbuat terhadap Junhong. Aku membencinya, tapi dia merelakan dirinya untuk mengganti posisiku dan Daehyun._

* * *

"Youngjae hyung, kau harus tahu sesuatu," katanya dengan senyum yang terkembang manis dibibirnya. Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum disaat nyawanya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Sepasang sayapnya mulai rontok perlahan.

"Kalian berdua itu cocokloh, seperti kata Zitao gege kalian seperti Yin dan Yang yang saling melengkapi," senyum itu masih tetap bertahan di wajahnya yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Kulit putihnya perlahan terkelupas menjadi debu.

"Dan aku baru sadar, Daehyun hyung sangat tampan, pantas saja kau mencintainya," perlahan lahan dirinya mulai menjadi debu.

"Aku harap kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Sampai ketemu lagi hyung," dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Junhong sebelum akhirnya dia menjadi debu dihadapan semua orang.

Dan aku hanya bisa menangis setelah itu, meraung-raung memanggil nama Junhong dipelukan Daehyun.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Jae," kata Zitao sambil pergi melaluiku begitu saja.

"Jika bukan karena Junhong yang membelamu dari beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin kau yang akan berakhir seperti itu.. Ayah kecewa padamu Youngjae.."

* * *

_Dan hari itu surga dan neraka berduka. Seorang malaikat yang setulus dan sepolos bayi itu kini telah menghilang demi dosa dan keegoisan yang aku lakukan.._

_Dan setelah kejadian itu, ayah bicara padaku malamnya tentang Junhong yang bersikeras melindungiku dan Daehyun dari amukan para tetua. Dan 2 hari setelah itu aku dan Daehyun turun kebumi. Menjadi manusia biasa._

* * *

San Fransisco 2014 –

"Hey baby~ Sorry make you waiting," aku menegandahkan kepalaku, mendapati Daehyun tengah tersenyum dengan 2 piring cheesecake ditangannya kemudian duduk dihadapanku. Kami sedang berada disebuah cafe.

"Kau teringat Junhong hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusap tanganku kemudian meremasnya.

"Iya hehe.." aku hanya bisa menunjukan cengiranku.

"Dia pasti hidup bahagia disuatu tempat sekarang, jja ayo makan cheesecake nya~ Lihat Daeyoo sudah kelaparan," aku terkekeh pelan dan menyuapi bayiku sepotong demi sepotong cheesecake.

Yah, aku cukup bahagia sekarang.

"Jongupie hyuuuung~" aku menegakkan kepalaku. Jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Daehyun. "Aku merasa mendengar Junhong barusan," kataku mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Jika dia memang ada disini.. Dia pasti bahagia sekarang.. Jika Tuhan mengijikan kita akan bertemu dengannya," kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

_Yah.. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan memeluknya dan berterima kasih padanya. Terima kasih atas semua pengorbanannya dan maaf atas semua keegoisanku._

_._

_._

_End_

Readerdeul~ mianhae saya ga bertanggung jawab dalam mengurusi FF saya semua == btw terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini ya /bow/ btw ada beberapa ff yang akan saya hapus karena tidak adanya ide dan kurangnya riview hehe~ Riview please?


End file.
